Most Precious
by Love Kittygal
Summary: a beautiful catgirl queen runs after an opposing kingdom attacks her kingdom and inslaves it.When she runs she meets a young human farm boy.
1. A New Beginning

Authors Notes: Hey readers.. I guess I'm new to this! Well I hope you like my story and email me at Souxprincess12@yahoo.com! (- Love Kitty Gal!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eva looks out her window to see all the well-dressed rich noble people who are rich and honored by her royal family. She watches them get out of their gold and silver carriages, to the sparkling courtyard and into the castle. She herself was soon to be down in that crowd, smiling and dancing the night away. For today was her fifteenth birthday and today she was to be honored with the privilege to be queen. She smiles and looks away to the floor in which her dress ends. Her dress was so beautiful; she could have only imagined an angel wearing it. She walks over to her full-length mirror and examines how tight it is to her fairly small chest. She frowns and walks to her bed and puts on her heels and turns to the door where Aglora Her maid stands and smiles at the princess's beauty.  
  
"If only your mother could see you know princess!" Aglora was a small plump elf lady whom her royal family had taken in when her village was attacked. Eva smiles at the warm comment her friend had bestowed upon her. The plumped maid walked to the princess and took her hand." Don't be nervous. Remember that your mother did the same." Her mother was a bright and loving woman who didn't need a king to help rule the land.  
  
Kings were only optional to the queens if they were married, and in which her mother wasn't. They walked down the hall to the stairs to the crowded room to see the faces of the wealthy look astounded as she walked to them. She had also known her mother ha died earlier that month, but the daughter had not weaped, she knew it was her mother's time.  
Chapter 2  
  
As you know a young girl her age was suppose to be well mannered and talking back was the worst she could do. She was taught to stand straight and respect teachers and everything they told her to do with a straight face. She was tall for her age; she appeared about the age of twenty. Her hair was a pale blonde and eyes as blue as the mid afternoon sky. She was skinny, but not to skinny just well as plump as her mother ever was.  
  
The crowd smiled and pointed to her with an astonished expression. They all watched her flowing gown move with the sway of her hips as she walked slowly down the marble steps. She tried to keep her walk slow and steady, so that she wouldn't slip down the shiny marble stairs. The music stopped as she reached the bottom step and the announcer announced her arrival. The maid stopped to watch as Eva slowly and shyly moved toward her mother's old throne where for many dynasties her families had ruled.  
  
All those years her family of women ruled alone with no husband for most women can reproduce asexually if the pleased. She bowed and the head knight Lord Alexander Dunslir the third reached to put the crown on her long golden hair. It touched and the crowd cheered. "A new queen is born!"  
  
The next morn, Eva awoke with blisters on her feet and aching legs. She stood and put on her robes. She looked into the mirror to see how horrible she looked, to think about how angelic she looked the night before. She disappointedly picked up her brush and tugged at her tangled hair. The smell of blueberries and honey came up to her chambers. Aglora came up to her chamber door, "Miss your bathing water is warm you better rush." Eva smiled and had Aglora pick out her morning clothing.  
  
As Eva disrobed she noticed an unsightly, big bruise on her left side of her waist. "How strange .."She went on to step in the warm honey smelling water. She did nothing last night to get a big bruise, she isn't allowed to drink at such a young age even though she is queen and can make the rules. She relaxed and now felt an over whelming calm come over her..  
  
As she got out of the tub Aglora came in with Eva's clothing to go down and get breakfast. Eva sat on her soft carpet to have Aglora to braid her waist length hair and to finish Aglora added a large white and pink rose. Aglora looked amazed at the new queen's beauty. She wore no make-up, but her cheeks were a light pink and her lips were highlighted a rosy color. Eva's hair was even as beautiful as she was, it was bright blonde and her pale blue eyes made her hair seem ever so magical. 


	2. A Princess Becomes Queen

Authors Notes: Hey readers.. I guess I'm new to this! Well I hope you like my story and email me at Souxprincess12@yahoo.com! (- Love Kitty Gal!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eva looks out her window to see all the well-dressed rich noble people who are rich and honored by her royal family. She watches them get out of their gold and silver carriages, to the sparkling courtyard and into the castle. She herself was soon to be down in that crowd, smiling and dancing the night away. For today was her fifteenth birthday and today she was to be honored with the privilege to be queen. She smiles and looks away to the floor in which her dress ends. Her dress was so beautiful; she could have only imagined an angel wearing it. She walks over to her full-length mirror and examines how tight it is to her fairly small chest. She frowns and walks to her bed and puts on her heels and turns to the door where Aglora Her maid stands and smiles at the princess's beauty.  
  
"If only your mother could see you know princess!" Aglora was a small plump elf lady whom her royal family had taken in when her village was attacked. Eva smiles at the warm comment her friend had bestowed upon her. The plumped maid walked to the princess and took her hand." Don't be nervous. Remember that your mother did the same." Her mother was a bright and loving woman who didn't need a king to help rule the land.  
  
Kings were only optional to the queens if they were married, and in which her mother wasn't. They walked down the hall to the stairs to the crowded room to see the faces of the wealthy look astounded as she walked to them. She had also known her mother ha died earlier that month, but the daughter had not weaped, she knew it was her mother's time.  
Chapter 2  
  
As you know a young girl her age was suppose to be well mannered and talking back was the worst she could do. She was taught to stand straight and respect teachers and everything they told her to do with a straight face. She was tall for her age; she appeared about the age of twenty. Her hair was a pale blonde and eyes as blue as the mid afternoon sky. She was skinny, but not to skinny just well as plump as her mother ever was.  
  
The crowd smiled and pointed to her with an astonished expression. They all watched her flowing gown move with the sway of her hips as she walked slowly down the marble steps. She tried to keep her walk slow and steady, so that she wouldn't slip down the shiny marble stairs. The music stopped as she reached the bottom step and the announcer announced her arrival. The maid stopped to watch as Eva slowly and shyly moved toward her mother's old throne where for many dynasties her families had ruled.  
  
All those years her family of women ruled alone with no husband for most women can reproduce asexually if the pleased. She bowed and the head knight Lord Alexander Dunslir the third reached to put the crown on her long golden hair. It touched and the crowd cheered. "A new queen is born!"  
  
The next morn, Eva awoke with blisters on her feet and aching legs. She stood and put on her robes. She looked into the mirror to see how horrible she looked, to think about how angelic she looked the night before. She disappointedly picked up her brush and tugged at her tangled hair. The smell of blueberries and honey came up to her chambers. Aglora came up to her chamber door, "Miss your bathing water is warm you better rush." Eva smiled and had Aglora pick out her morning clothing.  
  
As Eva disrobed she noticed an unsightly, big bruise on her left side of her waist. "How strange .."She went on to step in the warm honey smelling water. She did nothing last night to get a big bruise, she isn't allowed to drink at such a young age even though she is queen and can make the rules. She relaxed and now felt an over whelming calm come over her..  
  
As she got out of the tub Aglora came in with Eva's clothing to go down and get breakfast. Eva sat on her soft carpet to have Aglora to braid her waist length hair and to finish Aglora added a large white and pink rose. Aglora looked amazed at the new queen's beauty. She wore no make-up, but her cheeks were a light pink and her lips were highlighted a rosy color. Eva's hair was even as beautiful as she was, it was bright blonde and her pale blue eyes made her hair seem ever so magical. 


End file.
